Kiss and Run
by MrsBeck1208
Summary: Jim is working at home when Callie stops by.  Rated T just to err on the side of ratings caution.


A/N: I'm working without a beta here, so any mistakes are mine. I tried to work this into the general time line of the show, but since many things haven't been spelled out yet, it was a bit tricky.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this wonderful new show. I am simply playing until the finale airs. :)

Kiss and Run

Detective Jim Longworth studied the file in front of him. It was Friday night, but he was still reading through FDLE files. Albeit from the comfort of his living room couch. He was fresh from a shower, comfortable in an old pair of shorts. A Stovepipe Richmond CD was playing quietly in the background. His bare feet were up and he had a beer in hand, but he considered it working. It had been a long, hard day to top off a long, hard week. The Job was getting no more than some light reading on the couch from him tonight.

For a man who rarely let things get to him, he was wiped out physically and emotionally. Things with Callie had been strained since her trip to Raiford and his decision to take Heather up on her offer. He had the distinct impression Callie was avoiding him. Things with Heather had been weird as she figured out right away that he had feelings for Callie. He was currently avoiding Heather until he figured out what to do. His current case was dreadful and "in his spare time" Colleen had him looking over old files hoping to improve her case closure rates. He sighed and closed the folder. This particular case was going nowhere until the test results came back which would likely be Monday. Carlos' wife had threatened to make salsa out of him if he interrupted another weekend at the Sanchez house. He believed she would, so calling Carlos was not an option. He picked up another folder from the pile and glanced at it. Just when he thought is life could not get more complicated, he groused and started reading.

The file contained application and interview results from the FDLE Training Academy. Josie Tigertail had aced her interview and been accepted into the program. The nine week training program would start next month. Jim would bet his favorite set of golf clubs that she'd end up in Palm Glade despite the fact that the FDLE could send her anywhere in the state. The whole "move to Florida, work on my golf game, write a few speeding tickets, get a nice tan" thing was so not working out for him.

No, instead he was up to his bullet scarred backside in homicide cases, politics, criticism and complicated women. He'd almost rather be back in Chicago with his shoot first/ find out the facts later boss. He rubbed his temples hoping to ease the headache that had been building all day.

What was he going to do about the women in his life anyway? He'd been avoiding the subject as much as he could lately, which was not working out well for him. He was in uncharted territory here. Sure he'd had women in his life before, mother, sister, coworkers, even dates…just not like this. He'd had plenty of first dates, some second dates and fewer third dates. A few onetime hook ups along the way, but never a serious relationship or any relationship that lasted more than a couple of months.

His relationship/friendship/whatever they were calling it this week with Callie had already lasted longer than that. And Callie was nothing like anyone he'd ever met before. He'd felt something for her right from the get-go. Something he hadn't ever felt before. He didn't have much experience with love and he didn't think he was in love with her yet, but the little voice in the back of his head told him that she was someone he could fall in love with for a very long time.

But Callie had a son who desperately wanted his mother and father to be together, a mother in law who would be more than happy to stab Jim with her spiked heels, and an 'in prison for armed robbery' husband. Callie was complicated with a capital C.

Then there was Heather. Heather was unattached, pretty, fun and from the look of her father's yacht, loaded. They'd had a good time on their few nights out. He purposely avoided calling them dates. But he spent most of the first evening watching his phone for a call or text from Callie. The second time was uncomfortable all around since they actually ran into Callie. He was avoiding a third time for right now.

And now Josie would likely be back working with him.

Jim wondered if his old apartment in Chicago had been rented out yet.

Then again, he reminded himself, it was the thought of Josie as his new girlfriend that prompted Callie to kiss him that night. He smiled at the memory of that kiss…and the one that followed it a few days later.

Then frowned as he remembered how everything seemed to unravel from there.

Jim was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell. He tried to imagine who was coming by this late as he made his way to the door. He was surprised when he opened it, but not as much as the person outside.

For a moment it was a staring contest. Jim staring in surprise at Callie, wondering why she rang the bell instead of just coming in like she usually did. Callie openly staring at Jim (and drooling just a little bit) wondering why he didn't walk around in those shorts more often.

"Callie?" Jim asked. When she didn't answer right away, he worried that something might be wrong. "Is everything ok? Where is Jeff?"

The mention of her son was enough to pull her from the naughty thoughts wandering about her mind.

"Huh? Oh, no. Everything is fine." 'Very fine,' she added mentally.

"Where's Jeff?" Jim asked, still concerned.

"Kyle's." Callie replied absently as she wondered how she'd missed just how well built Jim was. Sure she'd seen him in the ER with nothing more than a hospital gown on, but she had been working and he was a patient. Her nurse goggles had been firmly in place. She tried to remember more from that day. All that came to mind was the scar.

Jim thought for a second to place Kyle's name. "Soccer buddy?"

Callie nodded. She was having a hard time thinking of anything other than running her fingers all over Jim's chest. What had she come over for again? Focus, Callie! She chided herself. Focus!

Callie stepped closer to Jim and pulled him into another passionate kiss. This time, he wasn't covered in motor oil and was able to reciprocate better. He pulled her in tightly and wound his fingers in her hair. Her hands happily explored his shirt-free back.

"Hi." Jim smiled and said to her when they finally broke for air.

"Hi, yourself."

"Not that I am complaining, but what brings you over this late and why did you ring the bell?"

The question was enough to make Callie remember why she had come over. And it wasn't to make out in the doorway. She'd wanted to try to clear up the weirdness between them since the disastrous trip to Raiford and Heather's appearance in Jim's life. At that moment though, talking was the last thing she wanted to do…which was why it was probably better if she left. If they were going to do this, they needed to do it right.

"I should go." She said as she pulled away from him and turned towards the still open door.

Jim caught her arm. "Oh no, not this time. I've been the victim of a Cargill kiss and run twice now." He held her arm and closed the door to prevent her escape. He began backing her up against the nearest wall.

"At the very least, _I_ am going to get to kiss _you_ before you run away again."

He took her smile as permission and gently pinned her between the wall and his body. She held on to his waist and allowed him to initiate this kiss. Within moments, she decided it was a good thing there was a wall behind her. She felt like one of those fairy tale maidens who swoons when the handsome prince kisses her.

When they finally broke apart, he kept their bodies together and their foreheads touching. He didn't want her to leave.

Callie sighed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Everything." She gave him a sad smile. "Things seemed so great for like five minutes and now it's all a weird mess."

"Come on in." He kept hold of her hand and led her to the couch. He sat them on the opposite end from where he'd been working just a short time ago.

Callie noticed he was still holding on to her. "You can let go of my hand. I promise not to leave yet."

Jim kept hold and joked. "Unh unh, I'm not taking any chances." He got serious for a moment. "Besides, I like being able to touch you." Callie swore she saw him blush a bit and opted not to make a big deal of his admission.

"So…?" He prompted.

Callie had thought about what she wanted to say for days. Now that she finally had the chance, she had no idea where to start.

"I haven't changed my mind about wanting a divorce." Jim couldn't help the skeptical look that crossed his face. "Honestly, I haven't. I should have done it a long time ago, but I was afraid and I didn't want to upset Jeff. Or Jody." Jim winced at the mention of Callie's mother in law. "I don't have any family around here. I needed the help, especially at first. Jeff needed to have someone around besides just me and she is his grandmother." She explained. They'd never really talked about a lot of these things. She felt like she owed him some explanations.

"Now I am afraid that by waiting, I've made things worse. It's going to be harder on them because they both think that Ray is going to get out of prison and things will go right back to the way they were. And they won't. They can't. Nothing is or will be the same." She paused to see if Jim still looked doubtful. He did.

"I am not the same person I was when he went away. By the time Ray gets out of prison, I will be in my last year of med school. I have worked so hard to get to this point and I am not going to let Ray's mistakes ruin my future. I have been paying for his mistakes for a long time and I'm tired of it. While I was working my ass off in night school getting my degree, he was off committing felonies. How is that being a good husband and father? I know I share some of the responsibility, but still…" She trailed off and Jim pulled her into a comforting hug. Callie hadn't been held or comforted in a long time and it took everything she had to not cry in his arms.

When she finally felt like she was past the urge to breakdown, she continued. "The bottom line is that a part of me will always care for Ray. He will always be Jeff's father and we will always have that connection. But I am ready to move on. It won't be easy, but I'm finally ready to take that step."

Jim couldn't help the tiny smile on his face at her words. She smiled back and kept going. "So, I know that I have absolutely no right to claim your time or your attentions, but I really do want them." Jim's smile got much bigger.

"I can't ask you to not see Heather, but it makes me crazy when you do." Callie admitted. Jim laughed and replied, "I gathered as much." He kissed the back of the hand he was still holding.

"Would it help if I told you I spent most of our evening on her father's yacht thinking about you and wishing you'd call?"

Callie beamed at him. "Yes."

Jim spied the files on the other end of the couch. He hated to ruin the moment, but he felt it was better to get it out of the way. "In the interest of full disclosure, there is a very strong possibility that Josie will be working with me for a few months." You didn't have to be a detective to figure out that Callie wasn't thrilled.

"She got in to the FDLE's Training Academy. Since someone up there seems to enjoy messing with me, I'm guessing that they're going to assign her to work here. You didn't seem too happy having her around before, but I promise you it was all work. I don't know where Jeff got the idea that she was my girlfriend."

"I admit it looked like more than work when I stopped by and she was here."

"It wasn't. I was just sick of being in the office. It's so much easier to work when you can have a beer at the same time." Jim smiled at her and she took a moment to enjoy it before leaning in to kiss him again.

"You really like this taking the lead thing, don't you?" He teased in between kisses.

"Uh huh…" She teased back as they shifted on the couch so they were lying next to each other.

Hours later Jim woke up and realized that they had fallen asleep together on the couch after spending a very long time kissing. He hated to move and break the wonderful moment he found himself in. Callie was asleep in his arms. He stared at her trying to memorize every detail. Part of him felt like a kid again, excited over a make out session with a hot girl. Part of him felt very mature, perfectly content to watch a beautiful woman he cared about sleep in his arms.

"Oh yeah," the little voice said, "you could totally fall in love with this one."


End file.
